Rue's POV - The Hunger Games
by Nectere
Summary: Experience The Hunger Games from Rue's perspective! IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1 - Reaping

**A/N: **

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope you all like it. :) If you enjoyed it, please fav/follow or leave a comment/review. That'd be great! :D**

**I don't update daily like some others do. Probably updating every two weeks instead. Sorry! Chapter two will come out soon.**

**Just to let you know, most dialogue will be from the movie rather than the book since I know the movie better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rue, Thresh, Seeder, Chaff or anything else part of Suzanne Collins' Hunger Games Universe. :)**

* * *

"Rue?" My favourite brother, Tom, stands at the door. "Mummy says it's time to go now."

"Alright," I say. Getting up from my small, shared bed, I follow Tom to the main living room where the rest of my family - my five younger siblings and my mum - wait for me. My mum already looks very anxious. As for my brothers and sisters, I can't tell.

My mum lays her hands on my shoulders to comfort me, also to straighten my dress. She also straightens my brown hair with her delicate palm, patting my bushy, dark brown hair in the process. "Are you alright? Do you feel fine? Is there anything you want?" Her brown eyes are large and watery and I can see a few tears streaming slowly down her face.

"I've told you, I'm alright," I tell her. I am all right. I would say that I am 90% all right but other than that I'm pretty nervous. Ever since I turned 12, I've been entering my name more times for the reaping so that I can keep my family safe. I don't feel bad about it but I can't guarantee that I won't be picked.

We leave our tiny home together early since we live quite far from the main square where the reaping takes place. I hold Tom's hand as we walk along past the woods where I work. I think for a moment about the memories of me jumping around on those trees and singing with the mockingjays.

Snapping out of my daydreaming, I realise we have finally arrived at the square just on time. Already there are many people waiting in lines and some younger children crying and clinging onto their parents. I also see many peacekeepers walking around in white suits and helmets carrying deadly looking, metal batons and keeping everything in order.

I stop to turn to my mum and my brothers and sisters. "I'll see you after, okay?"

"Okay, Rue," Tom says with a small smile. My mum nods in understanding and takes her five children to wait in the audience. Now alone, I silently join a long but fast line to check my name from the long roll of children in District 11. I've seen many of these children in the fields before but I don't usually talk much when I work. Some are teary and still sobbing and looking at the tears makes me nearly cry as well. I remind myself that I need to be strong. If I'm weak, there is no chance of winning the games if I'm picked.

When I reach the front of the line, a peacekeeper sits at a desk with a large book. "Next," she says holding out a hand covered with a glove. She has a sharp tool, which I'm guessing is used for pricking so I assume she wants to prick my finger. I hold out my hand and she takes it roughly and quickly pricks my index finger. I wince a little and my finger stings when she presses it down onto the page of the book. She holds a rectangular object over my bloodstain in the book and it beeps loudly. "Go ahead," she finally lets me go through.

Ahead of me is the stage and there are two clusters of children, one on the left full of boys and the one on the right full of girls. Not exactly knowing where to go, I follow a group of girls who I think are my age. They walk down to the very front where I see all the 12 year-olds waiting. I simply slip in a row and wait amongst them.

Everyone quickly assembles and we all watch the mayor and past victors of District 11 sit themselves on allocated seats prepared on the stage. At the centre of the stage is a silver microphone mounted on a tall pole.

A woman mounts the stage. I believe it's District 11's representative from the Capitol: Vera Trent. She is wearing very fancy, blue clothes with a very obvious Capitol look. A frilly short dress up to mid-thigh, stockings, knee-high boots and a fluffy hair-tie that holds her jet black hair in a ponytail. I have to admit that the fashion in the Capitol is horrible. I don't understand how they could like it. Having makeup all over my face for a whole day would be torturing for me.

"Welcome, everyone!" Vera starts. "Welcome to the reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games! To let all the fun begin, we are going to first watch a video brought you by the Capitol."

The screen over the stage lights up and a video begins to play. It begins showing the uprising of the 13 districts of Panem; war. Then it goes on showing how the Hunger Games came in to place to keep the peace. In other words, the Treaty of Treason. I soon lose interest in the video. Partly because it will give me nightmares and because the girl beside me keeps biting her nails and it's quite irritating.

"That was lovely," Vera continues, making me realize the video is finally over. Her voice makes me realize the video is over. "Now, it's time to find out who our tributes representing District 11 will be. Let's start with the ladies, shall we?" I'm beginning to get butterflies fluttering in my stomach from nerves. I take deep breaths over and over again to keep myself from losing control.

Vera has picked a white slip and is now opening it. I hope it is not me. I hope it's not me. With a smile, she announces the female tribute.

"Rue Marina."

It's me.

All my hopes have fallen to the ground like dead flowers. I guess one lesson I've just learnt is not to keep your hopes too high. Everyone turns to look at me. The girls I see all have faces full of relief and sadness. I walk out of the cluster of girls to the pathway in the centre. Two peacekeepers then escort me onto the stage. Parts of me urge myself to run away but what good will it do? I would simply look like an idiot.

I walk up and stop right beside Vera, who gives me a quick smile and then continues the reaping. "Do we have any volunteers?"

Of course, there are none. I don't hear anyone calling out "I volunteer". All I hear is the wind of District 11 whistling through the square. Looking at the crowd, I see blank and sad expressions. My body is trembling from head to toe. I've never been so scared. I take deep breaths to calm myself and to not lose control.

I'm so caught up in myself I don't hear the name of the male tribute being called though I do see him walking up. What makes my heart fall apart is that I know him. It's Thresh. He is 17 years old and looks like a career himself. I used to work in the fields with him and we talked a little when we had time. What if we're allies and he dies because of me? That would be something I could never repay.

Thresh mounts the stage and Vera does another quick smile at him.

"Here we are. We have our tributes from District 11," Vera announces. "Go on, shake hands," she adds happily, stepping back so I can face Thresh directly. He, too, has a sad expression. His hand literally consumes my tiny one when we shake but he is still gentle. We both draw back after a good three seconds.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Vera shouts into the microphone. I see some people in the crowd wince from her loud voice coming through the speakers. We are separated and taken to rooms inside the dull building behind the stage. I'm shut in the room by a peacekeeper so I sit on the plush sofa supplied by the Capitol and wait.

Mixtures of emotions are going through me and three stand out boldly: anger, fear and sadness. Anger because of the creepy, crazy Capitol for having these stupid games in the first place, fear because I'm immensely terrified of what's going to happen in the arena and sadness because this is most likely the final time I will see my family.

Suddenly the door bursts open and my mum followed by my brothers and sisters rush into the room. Immediately my mum pulls me into a hug, sobbing quietly to herself. "Hey, mum," I whisper. "Stop."

"I'm so sorry, Rue," she sobs and squeezes me harder.

"Hey, listen," I say, my voice sounding a little stubborn. "You know I probably have no chance of coming back home. So if these are our final moments together, I want to say goodbye properly. I know it's hard on all of us but that way I leave here with out being distracted."

My mum draws out of the hug and thinks for a moment. She looks at me fully in the eyes and I can see how hard she is holding back her tears. "Very well, Rue," she says. "I understand completely." She places her hand on my cheek in comfort. "Be brave. Remember that whatever you do, whatever risks you take, I will always be proud of you and I will always love you." She pulls me into a long hug one last time and kisses my cheek too.

After a minute, my mum lets go and steps aside so that I can bid farewells to my siblings. My youngest siblings currently are too young to understand that I'm being sent straight to my death, but I still say a quiet goodbye to them. When I reach Tom, there are tears down his face. He's 9 years old so he has seen the games being broadcast on TV before, and therefore knows the brutality of the games.

"Bye, Rue. Please try to come back," says Tom in the middle of our hug.

A peacekeeper appears at the door and says, "It's time." He escorts my family quickly out of the room before my mum can even have a final glance at me.

Soon another peacekeeper returns to take me to the train. The peacekeeper pulls me through the crowd of sad people waiting outside in the square to the car that will take us to the train station. I'm so short it is hard to see what is actually going on. I bet my family is somewhere within that crowd. I just hope other people don't crush them. There are so many of them here glancing at us for perhaps their last time as well.


	2. Chapter 2 - Train Ride

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I climb into the car where Vera is already seated. Thresh comes in through the opposite door looking rather steady. To be honest, I thought he would have at least been shaken after seeing his family and friends. It turns out that he's more of a career than I thought.

The car has already started and I didn't notice Vera talking us through the next events since I was so caught up in observing Thresh. Thankfully I've watched the games at least once so I know that first they're going to have the Tribute Parade where we make our first appearance in front of the Capitol. Thinking about it gives me shivers through my spine and trembling hands. I'm probably going to look stupid in front of the Capitol like all the other tributes from District 11 do and I'm sure no one would want to sponsor me since I look weak.

At the train station more of District 11's inhabitants crowd around our car when we get off. This time two peacekeepers have to drag me through to the train door because of my small size. Thresh and Vera let me on first and I walk on nervously. I was leaving District 11 and perhaps for the last time.

When I first take a look of the train, I can't believe my eyes. The grand appearance of interior of the train was almost like heaven. The couches and chairs seem to be made of the finest blue fabrics, from District 1, I suspect. Already laid out for snacks at the bar were a few cakes and tarts, along with a few different drinks within glass bottles. How could this ever get more luxurious?

We all walked into what seemed to be the lounge. Once there, Vera gave us instructions. "Please wait here, make yourselves comfortable. I will be off to find your mentors." When she leaves, Thresh and I simply silently sit on the velvet couches. If it wasn't for the silence within the carriage, I would've missed the quiet sound of the train starting.

The mentors will guide us and help us know the best way to get back out of the arena. I'm pretty sure the mentors for District 11 are Chaff and Seeder, though I'm told that Seeder does the most work since Chaff is almost always drunk. I think only one district, District 12, has only one mentor; Haymitch Abernathy, but after seeing the games almost every year I've been alive, he doesn't really seem to give much advice to his tributes.

"Rue?" Thresh's voice suddenly interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I look at him to see his face. I can see signs of dried tears. I do feel sad for him. Since he's seventeen, with luck, he could've avoided having his name picked for his last two years, and then he'd be free from the games. But now we're stuck in the games. At least he's got a good chance at survival. He's tough, like the tributes from District 1 and 2, the careers. He could win this.

"Okay, um," Thresh begins. He looks like he's stressed with what he's about to say. "When we're in the games, I'm sorry but can we not be allies? It's just that, if you die and I am there, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say, understanding him. "I understand. I shouldn't be responsible for you dying either."

"Thanks, Rue," Thresh says. I could see the sad smile on his face, which assures me he is being truthful with his reasons. I know Thresh wouldn't lie.

At that moment the door on one side of the carriage opens and we see two of District 11's victors walk in. They're dressed in fine luxurious clothes but not with crazy Capitol fashion and makeup like Vera. The both look strong, even though they might've aged a few years.

Vera introduces us, "Rue, Thresh, these are your mentors, Seeder and Chaff. They will help you throughout the games."

_Until I die_, I think to myself. Vera leaves the carriage and we are left with the two mentors. I was right with their names though I don't know them very well. I never watched their games either since they won before I was born. They are both of the few victors we have in District 11, unlike the Career districts, who have plenty.

"Pleasure to meet you," Seeder greets us, with a slight nod on the head. She sits down and Chaff does the same, who takes out a metallic bottle from his coat and starts drinking. Must be alcohol.

"Now, we should get started," Seeder says. "The sooner, the better, to ensure survival. Chaff here is slightly drunk, to be honest with you, so I will mostly do all the mentoring." I expected Chaff to retort back or something but he just laughs crazily. Seeder ignores him. "Don't mind him. He usually manages to stay on top of things. Anyway, back to the situation. When you arrive at the Capitol, you will be sent straight to your stylists. They will prepare you for the Tribute Parade, where you will be first shown off to the Capitol. Remember, every moment in front of the Capitol, the residents there and in front of the gamemakers is crucial for survival. Mainly because sponsors are important in the arena and those moments help you earn them. After that, you will receive training. One type will be with survival and weapons, where you will train with the other tributes. The other is where you train with Vera and myself for the interviews, which brings me to my next question. When training with me, would you two like to train together or separately?"

I look at Thresh who looks back at me too. Remembering what he asked for earlier, I say, "Separately."

"Separately?" Seeder questions us, looking quite surprised. In my periphical vision, Thresh raises his eyebrows in question to her surprise. "Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm merely interested with your decision as almost every year we've mentored, the tributes have always chosen together. But if you two want to be separate, that is no problem at all. In the end, I have to admit sadly to you both, only one can come back."

Thresh and I nod in understanding. Of course we know that.

Seeder looks at us for a while like she is studying, tilting her head to the side and thinking deeply. She is probably having hope in Thresh's chances of winning. As for me, I probably look like a meal ready to be eaten.

Finally, Seeder stops her intense study of us and says, "You know what? I think you two are stronger than a few of our previous tributes." She nods her head and smiles, turning to Chaff. "Sober up, Chaff. I do feel that these two have some potential in them. Rue, I'll be your main mentor while Chaff will be Thresh's mentor. Come along," she instructs, leaving me to follow her out of the carriage. I get up, feeling sympathetic for Thresh since he has to deal with Chaff. When I leave, I take one more glance at Thresh, who looks at me back, and leave.

Seeder leads me through the train, past a few sleeping quarters and into another large lounge room at the back of the train. There are large windows in this room so there is a great view of the remaining crops of District 11 as the train continues. I never knew my district could span over such a distance. Seeder takes a seat on the one couch, in front of the TV, and invites me to sit next to her.

"Like I said, I believe you two have a chance at surviving these games. Therefore, I really want to get started with training now," Seeder begins.

I noticed how cheerful she sounded, which makes me ask a question with out thinking. "How do you do it?"

She is clearly confused with my sudden question, her eyebrows narrowing a little. "Sorry?"

"I meant, how do you cope with all those nightmares from the games? Is it hard? I heard some girl from District 4 went mad after her game."

"Oh!" Seeder exclaims, looking slightly shocked at my question. "Well, some of us can cope with it. I am one of them. Some people like Chaff and Haymitch prefer to drink than live with the horrors. When they're drunk, it's at that time they don't think about those horrors. But I shouldn't talk about this to you, especially since you're about to fight to the death."

"Sorry," I apologise, looking down.

"Not at all," Seeder says. "Now, what can you do? Just tell me anything that you can do."

"Well," I think for a moment. What can I do? Definitely not anything the careers can do but I've had experience in the fields. "I can climb trees. I can identify different plants and a few animals in the woods. I can make slingshots and use them. I'm fast and quiet. I'm not a hunter but I can gather."

Seeder takes a moment to think deeply for a while before saying, "Excellent. From the sound of it, you are much more talented than past tributes. Now, I want you to take the right choices when you are in the arena. Your skills very much match those in District 6. I'm not sure if you've heard of them before but there was a female victor who is now known as a female morphling."

"Morphling?" I question. "As in the drug?"

"Very much so. Some victors take morphling often to get rid of the horrors of the games, like Chaff and his drinking. Morphling actually damages the body and if you have seen the female morphling now, you can see how rapidly it has changed her physical state."

I fidget with my fingers a little. Why did there ever have to be any games at all? Who can even live like this? I immediately push all those thoughts from my head. I shouldn't think like this. It'll just scare me more. I do admit there is only one thing great about this, which is the adventure. Perhaps the only thing that cheers me up is the idea of the games as an adventure. I love adventures and exploration, especially when I climbed the trees in District 11.

"Basically," Seeder continues. "The morphlings – there is a male one too – they both won their games by hiding until everyone else was dead. A tribute with your skills should find that very easy so that would be the ideal strategy I suggest you should aim for. Should we go with that?"

I nod. The way Seeder talked and mentored made her sound so organized. It sometimes feels like she's already planned the way we would participate in these games for us. I do admit she sometimes sounds stern and strict but I can tell she cares for us dearly.

"These next few days you should remain calm," Seeder adds advice. "You know what sponsors are, right?" I nod again. "These next few days will also be the opportunity to earn sponsors. You can't fail this or the games will be harder. We will arrive there tomorrow since District 11 is not very far from the Capitol. You can spend this time to watch some past games if you would like. They might be gruesome but they do help you get an idea of what goes on in the games. It's completely up to you if you want to watch."

With that, Seeder leaves. She does surprise me with her chatter because on the outside she looks like those who don't speak much. I don't want to watch any of the past games. I want to go home so badly. Only the first year at the reaping and already I'm chosen at the age of 12. I haven't been a day away and I miss my family so much. My thoughts lying on my family, I reach up to the woven necklace around my neck. I wear it all the time so I'll take it into the arena as a token. It's the only thing that reminds me of them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter might not upload until a few weeks later. Sorry. It's just that I'm busy.**

**Sorry if you didn't like that Thresh bit and if you didn't like the way I've written Seeder's character.**

**Please fav/follow or comment/review. :)**

**Nectere**


	3. Chapter 3 - Tribute Parade

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Like Seeder said, we arrived at the Capitol. Vera had already made my day worse by constantly telling me to enjoy myself here. She has no idea what the games truly are. The Capitol had many tall, great buildings, mostly white and bright. When I looked out the transparent window of the train, I could see the clusters of Capitol residents trying to get a glance at our train and it looked like a sea of rainbow colours with all the Capitol clothing and fashion.

Thresh and I were immediately taken to the Remake Centre and before I could ask any questions, I had a makeover by my prep team. Even though I barely had any hair on my limbs, they still insisted on checking so my arms and legs were stinging when I waited in a separate room for my stylist, simply wearing a robe supplied from the Capitol. They had taken my reaping clothes, my clothes from home, which made me sadder than ever.

I waited in the room for what seemed like an hour. The room was plain gray so there was nothing to do except lay on the cold, hard bench. Finally someone came in, my stylist. It was a male with spiky, jet, black hair and a slim body covered with blue Capitol clothes. What shocked me a little were his ears. They were pierced with at least eight deadly looking pins on each ear. It still perplexed me at how unusual the Capitol fashion was.

"My name is Atlas," he told me, also with a Capitol accent like Vera. "I will be your stylist for these games."

"Rue," I said plainly, noticing how much my voice sounded like the dead.

"Cheer up, Rue," he said warmly. "You've got the Tribute Parade to look forward to. As you may already know, this is the time for you to show yourself for the first time. I will dress you in clothes to represent your district, which is, of course, District 11. Agriculture." He instantly reminded me of home – all those days in the fields, climbing trees and singing with the mockingjays. I mentally pushed all the memories aside. They just make my pain hurt more.

Atlas then called in my prep team, who helped me put on the costume for the tribute parade. Some stylists for other districts go really crazy with these costumes. I've heard that once there was a year where the tributes from District 12 were naked and covered with black dust to represent coal. It must have been a nightmare for them. I felt the smooth silk of my clothing as my prep team pulled it onto me. I assumed it was really expensive because I had not seen anything like it.

When they were finished, they allowed me to look into the mirror. I am quite surprised at my transformation. My dark arms and legs seemed less bony from all the delicious Capitol food I had eaten on the train ride. I was wearing a blue, silky shirt with a denim overall skirt, along with a headband with silver branches on my brown hair. My physical appearance has already changed so much from that small, hungry girl from District 11.

"You're ready to rock," Atlas said. He led me out of the room to where all the chariots, attached to horses and covered with many white flowers, were lined up. The other tributes were also wearing their costumes, some looking really ridiculous. I saw the District 7 tributes dressed in weird, white, paper clothes to represent lumber. We arrived at the second last chariot since we were supposed to be presented in the order of districts. I noticed the District 12 tributes wearing black outfits and their stylist holding an unusual flame in front of them. Silently I wondered if he was going to set them on fire. _Of course he wouldn't do that_, I thought to myself straightaway – that would be stupid. Whatever it was for, I would have to find out later.

Thresh suddenly appears beside me, accompanied by Chaff, Seeder and his own stylist. Atlas and Thresh's stylist silently adjusted a final few parts of our costume while Seeder spoke. "Right. Soon you'll be shown to the world so don't fall off the chariot or anything that will stuff up your performance. Remember, you need to earn sponsors. All you have to do is simply wave at the crowd." Then the four of them left Thresh and I beside the chariot, slightly anxious.

"You okay, Rue?" Thresh asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," I replied. We don't talk much. Instead, we simply observed the other tributes and their stylists for a few moments before we were told to mount our chariots. On the chariot, there was a black bar, invisible to the crowd, which we could hold onto so I kept a tight grip on that. Soon the chariots roll out into the open.

I stared out in awe, almost forgetting to wave. It was perhaps the biggest place I had ever seen. It was a large pathway that led all the way down to the front stage, where President Snow and other important people were seated and that felt like a mile away. Since horses were pulling the chariots, the ride was rather shaky and uncomfortable so I had to hold on tightly. The crowd were cheering and screaming with excitement at each district. I looked up at the TVs that filmed the chariots but noticed that all the screens were showing the District 12 tributes. What caught me awestruck was that their outfits were on fire. I guess that was what the flame was for. The flame actually looks pretty realistic and cool. I took my attention off them and continued to wave at the crazy crowd.

We finally made it to the end, where President Snow was ready at the podium to give his speech. "Welcome!" he called, waving his arms to calm the crowd. "Welcome! Tributes, we welcome you. We salute to your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" The crowd cheered and clapped as he finished and we rolled back out.

The chariots went back out the back, behind the crowd, but we could still hear their talk, laughter and excitement. I had to admit it was starting to give me a headache. Seeder and Chaff were waiting for us, looking slightly stern but still happy.

"You did wonderful," Seeder assured us. "We'll discuss more about it tomorrow in the training centre, after you've had a decent sleep."

Vera arrived to escort us to our rooms in the training centre. "Well done, my tributes," she said on the way there. "You are both doing well."

The training centre was a large, tall building, though most of the floors were for living quarters for each district. Instead, the actual training venues were underground. An elevator took us to the 11th floor for District 11, which was absolutely magnificent. There was a large living room, a dining room and a few bedrooms. The bedroom itself would have been the size of my own home back in District 11. Thresh and I went to bed, not saying much after the parade. We were both exhausted and we still had more yet to come. I did feel that I was unable to sleep because I still found it so hard to believe I wasn't going home or seeing my family anymore. I miss them so much it hurts! Silently, I cried myself to sleep, clutching the necklace to my chest.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please write a review or a comment if you can! I just wanna know if this story is going well or not.**

**You may have noticed the change in tense from present to past tense. Sorry about that if it distracted you or anything. It was just a little easier for me to write it in past tense for the chapter. I probably won't change the tense in the next few chapters.**

**The next chapter will probably come out in a few days, depending on how busy I am.**

**Nectere :)**


End file.
